dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Etrigan (New Earth)
Etrigan led his army against the Great Darkness, but the Great Darkness consumed him, into itself. While inside the Darkness, Etrigan explained that the Darkness was evil, and it was locked in an eternal struggle with God's light. The Darkness needed knowledge, and learned from Etrigan the concepts of fatalism and inevitability. The Darkness then spat Etrigan back out onto the ground, where Etrigan lay unconscious. Cosmic Odyssey Darkseid had captured Etrigan, and he revealed this to Jason Blood. Etrigan and Jason then merged, restoring Etrigan to full power. Etrigan and Darkseid entered into the Anti-Life's Realm, where Etrigan and Darkseid then proceeded to engage the Anti-Life Entity in combat. Just when they were about to be killed by the entity, Doctor Fate, Orion, and Highfather appeared and saved them. The five of them held their own against the entity for awhile, but then Doctor Fate, transported them away, trapping the entity in it's own realm. Apocalypse Now The Phantom Stranger sensed a great evil and went to Arkham Asylum to try and assuage the mind of Tenzin Wyatt. Wyatt created a tulpa of rage, which closed in on the home of Jason Blood. Klarion was also closing in on the home, since both he and the tulpa sought retribution. Neither of them knew that Jason Blood had left to meditate in Nepal. Jason Blood continued his meditation in the temple of the Green Dragon Society in Nepal. The Phantom Stranger tried to convince Jason to come back to Gotham, but Jason refuses. At one point, Klarion formed a new 'gang' to exact his revenge on Etrigan. As this was happening, Jason Blood was meditating on his own past, and the Green Dragon Society welcomed 'the Destroyer' to Earth. 'The Destroyer' ended up being the bounty hunter Lobo. The Green Dragon Society persuaded Lobo to drop an h-bomb on Megiddo to further their own warped goals, but Jason resisted, and transformed into Etrigan to stop Lobo. Etrigan and Lobo fought, until both of them realized they had the same destructive goals, and they formed an alliance. But Etrigan and Lobo went back to fighting each other and Klarion's gang. Things only got worse when Lobo hijacked a hydrogen bomb and rode his space hog to Meggido to detonate the bomb. Jason Blood had to release Etrigan to save himself, and Etrigan went after Lobo, so Etrigan could detonate the bomb, not Lobo. War of the Gods Klarion witnessed Wonder Woman's apparent death at the hands of Circe. Being mischievous, Klarion sent Wonder Woman to the Region Beyond, where she encountered Etrigan and Jason Blood. A fight broke out between Etrigan and Wonder Woman, and Jason had to force the Demon to revert back, before Etrigan killed Wonder Woman. Political Asylum Pollster Phil Harrity got hired by Mr. Dingle to find the perfect conservative presidential candidate. Harrity ran the aspects of the perfect conservative through his computer three times, which summoned the Demon Etrigan. Etrigan began running for president. But an assassination attempt almost ruined his campaign. Etrigan tried to kill the assassin, but Superman stopped him, and the two eventually got in a fight with each other. During the fight, Etrigan tried to get the Man of Steel to support his candidacy, but Superman refused. Etrigan almost gained presidency, but it was denied him. The Eternity Quest Jason Blood sought out the Eternity Book to help his friend, Harry Matthews. Jason Blood found the Eternity Book, which was owned by a janitor who refused to give it up. Jason released Etrigan, and Etrigan and the janitor fought magically, which alerted Asteroth the demon. Meanwhile, Lobo traveled to Earth, with a bone to pick with Etrigan. Lobo finally reached Earth, and an inevitable fight between Etrigan and Lobo took place. Etrigan ended the fight, and asked Lobo to travel to Hell with him. Etrigan, Lobo, and Harry traveled to Hell to get the Eternity Book, they had trouble finding it amid the chaos. Morax joined up with them. Etrigan and his friends have traced Harry's soul to the Impenetrable Fortress of Flyn, where Belial's heart was. Etrigan and co. arrived at the fort, Etrigan met Hell's new rulers, Remiel and Duma, and Etrigan traded Belial's heart for Harry's soul. However, Merlin had been playing them all along, and supposedly killed Etrigan. The Thing-That-Cannot-Die was upset over the apparent death of Jason Blood, and started a fight at Etrigan's funeral. Etrigan, who had not died, interrupted the fight and stopped it. Hell's Hitman Jason Blood begrudgingly agreed to let Etrigan go after Asteroth, because Etrigan had helped save Harry Matthew's soul. Etrigan failed to kill Asteroth, and hired Hitman for help. Etrigan also pushed Glenda Mark out of his life, and Asteroth revealed his true plans.. Etrigan attempted to foil Asteroth's plan by influencing his televangelist friends, but it was too late, Asteroth had already completed his ritual, summoning the mighty Gothodaemon. Etrigan and Hitman launched a full-scale assault on the Gothodaemon, which worked, but caused much chaos in Gotham City. Underworld Unleashed When Sentinel and a handful of magic heroes ventured into Neron's realm to reclaim Molly's soul, Etrigan was one of the opponents they had to face, along with Blaze, Blackbriar Thorn and Dementor. Etrigan fought, and underestimated Fate. Once Stevens unleashed the chaotic powers of his right arm, which tried to consume Etrigan, The Demon submitted by transforming back into Blood. Major Arcana The Joker had been studying demonology while in Arkham Asylum. Once he broke out, he attempted to summon Satan himself, but instead summoned Etrigan. Etrigan and Joker attacked Batman, but didn't kill him. Etrigan eventually turned from his ways and helped Batman defeat the Joker. Day of Judgment Etrigan freed the fallen angel, Asmodel and tricked the Spectre entity into bonding with Asmodel. Etrigan had to retreat with Asmodel, when Zatanna and Madame Xanadu bound some of the Spectre's energy into Xanadu's crystal ball. Etrigan went to retrieve the magical glove, Hyssa's Fist, but ended up fighting Superboy. Christmas Etrigan was working as a Santa Clause in a mall where Clark Kent La Encantadora were shopping for Christmas gifts. Clark changed into Superman and Etrigan and Superman fought. Etrigan punched Superman into orbit and stole La Encantadora's magic mists. Superman returned, and he and Etrigan started fighting again. Etrigan explained that he had used the mists to release everyone's inner-demons into the physical world, and the was using his one day a year to rome freely, to kill Jason Blood. Superman got rid of the mists and stopped Etrigan, who teleported away. Quiver After emerald archer Green Arrow's resurrection, Batman and Oliver went to the burnt remains of the Queen mansion, in the hopes of jogging Oliver's memory. Etrigan appeared, and attacked the pair. After a brief altercation Batman and Oliie recruited Blood for his occult knowledge so that he may help them figure out how Oliver could have been resurrected. It was found that Oliver was a Hollow - a soulless husk of a human, created by Hal Jordan with the Spectre's powers to soothe his guilt. Blood called on Etrigan to kill Oliver (being a Hollow left him vulnerable to possession, which could have been very bad). He was stopped in his attempt by a Fire Extinguisher Arrow. Batman, in response to the unusual weapon said, "I will never ever mock your trick arrows again." -6 Later, Batman, Black Canary and Arsenal all assaulted Etrigan because they thought Etrigan was responsible for Green Arrow's death, but Deadman took control of Etrigan's body, forced Etrigan to revert to Jason Blood, and, still in Jason Blood's body, informed the group that Green arrow is perfectly fine, he was just taking a tour of Heaven. Etrigan eventually lost the restrictions imposed upon him by Merlin which turned him from evil, caused by his "murder" at the exact moment he was transforming from his human guise Jason Blood into his demon self. It turned out that the incident resulted in Jason Blood being able to exert some will over Etrigan's violent nature, whereas previously the two remained separate, only one existing at a time. Brightest Day Ragman attacked a hobo in the city but Etrigan arrived. Ragman left, knowing that Etrigan lost his status as a rhyming demon. The hobo thanked Etrigan for saving him, but Etrigan killed him. Etrigan and Ragman continued their fight in the sewers. The fight was interrupted by Lady Blaze, who offered for Etrigan to join her. Jason Blood told Etrigan not to, but Etrigan agreed. Blaze's army of demons subdued Batman, and Etrigan attacked him, accusing him of interfering in Blaze's plans. Batman fought Etrigan, who tells Batman that he swore allegiance to Blaze, because she promised to return him to his status as a rhyming demon. Batman revealed to Etrigan that Blaze lied, and wasn't going to hold up her end of the bargain. This made Etrigan attack Blaze, which forced Blaze to restore Etrigan's status and old powers. Meanwhile, in the sewers, Ragman, who was holding Dawn Golden as a hostage, was preparing for a ritual that would give him eternal life. Aleister Golden had been controlling Ragman, and Aleister left Ragman's body to complete the ritual. Batman and Etrigan appeared, and attacked Aleister. But Aleister stabbed Dawn with a knife, killing her and completing the ritual. Using his newfound power, leister summoned a monster with a thousand tentacles. Etrigan destroyed Aleister, and told a grieving Batman that he needed to let go of Dawn. Etrigan promptly left. | Powers = * : Etrigan is much more powerful than a regular demon. He is mystically enhanced and trained for thousands of years. :* :* :* : His demonic nature gains pleasure from physical pain. :* :* : Demons have an acute sense of smell. :* :* :* :* * : Etrigan has a high command of magic; through his prowess in magic, he has enhanced his normal demon physiology, giving him added abilities. :* : Etrigan has displayed some examples of 'wish fulfilment' for something in return. :* : Etrigan foresaw his meeting Tommy Monaghan. :* : Etrigan can recite or cast spells to materialise in new locations. :* : Etrigan can summon other demons from Hell. :* : Etrigan's projectiles have penetrated Merlin's defences in a weakened state. :* : Etrigan is able to raise the undead. :* : Etrigan created a flame figure to act as a decoy. :* : Etrigan liquified a rock floor, then solidified it again to trap Lobo. :* Spell of Tempus Frangit: Etrigan can use this spell to send himself or others back in time. He cannot, however, use it to cross through his own timeline. | Abilities = * : Etrigan is also provided with insight to religious aspects and other forbidden or secret knowledge. * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * * :* Idols and Talismans: Blood is able to cause Etrigan pain from inside himself, with an idol of an unknown fertility goddess. :* Crucifixes: The Christian crucifix causes severe pain on contact. :* Holy Water: Holy water burns Etrigan's skin as if it were corrosive acid. * : Demons can be conjured by those with occult knowledge, and controlled if the summoner is powerful enough. * : Etrigan is vulnerable to magic greater than his, such as Merlin's. :* Order and Chaos: Fate was able to hurt Etrigan with a blade of Order, and made him submit to his right arm of Chaos. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * According to Lord Scapegoat, Etrigan was born on the 13th day of the 13th month after his parents met. * His powers can be extended by other magical devices, such as the Crown of Horns. * He is referred to as "Big-Ears" by Lobo. * Etrigan once guided Sandman to Lucifer's palace. | Wikipedia = Etrigan the Demon | Links = }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Spirit Squad members